


Don't Ever Do That Again

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Alex gets hurt on a mission. Maggie has some feelings about Alex taking unnecessary risks. I suck at summaries and editing and this pairing is destroying my heart one tiny piece at a time.





	

It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. The alien in question was just supposed to be a run-of-the-mill drug dealer. The only reason the DEO had gotten involved at all was because he was selling extracts from his own venom as a drug to humans. A drug that caused amazing highs, but for which the come down involved extreme pain and seizures.

So the DEO had teamed up with the NCPD to raid his production facility, which Maggie had gotten the location of from a CI. It was a good tip, a solid tip from a source Maggie trusted. They'd done a hundred other raids like it before. It was supposed to be easy. Routine.

But someone had tipped him off that they were coming. They had arrived to find an emptied out warehouse. And then, as her team had moved forward to secure what little remained in the building, Alex spotted a razor thin wire stretched just centimeters above the warehouse floor.

Alex had yelled a warning and jumped forward to pull back one of her agents but she was too late. So of course Alex did the only thing she could think of. She pushed the agent out of the line of fire and ended up with a nasty looking dart in her own leg. Another two had bounced off of her body armor and lay on the concrete floor, oozing what Alex guessed was the alien's drug.

Before she could reach to pull out the dart that was sticking out of her thigh, her knees gave out and the world began to spin. She heard someone call her name ( _Maggie. Maggie's voice. Beautiful Maggie. Smart Maggie. Funny Maggie._ ) and then she was surrounded by blurry shapes and being lifted by several pairs of arms. The last thought Alex had before the world went dark was that Maggie was really pretty and that she should tell her that.

 

\--------

 

Everything ached. That was the first thing Alex noticed when she regained consciousness. Every single muscle hurt. It felt like she had run the worst marathon in the world.

The second thing she noticed was that Kara was arguing with someone outside. She couldn't make out what they were saying but Kara was definitely using her protective sister voice on whoever she was talking to.

Alex tried to open her eyes but snapped them shut again against the too bright florescent lights above her. She groaned and shifted on the stiff hospital mattress.

Immediately the arguing outside the room stopped and, with a whoosh of air, Kara was at her side gripping her hand.

"Alex! Oh thank Rao you're awake."

"Am I?" Alex responded. "Are you sure I'm not dead? Because it kind of feels like I'm dead."

Kara's grip on her hand tightened painfully for a moment. "Don't even joke about that, Alex. I- we were so worried. How do you feel? "

Alex squinted up at Kara and pouted. "Hurts."

"Here." Kara reached over and pushed a button connected to some kind of IV drip attached to her other hand. Alex guessed it must be painkillers because after a few moments the pain began to dull.

"What happened?" Alex asked when her mind finally cleared from the haze of the pain. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

Kara shook her head. "Just you. The agent you pushed out of the way, Burr, twisted his ankle when he fell but other than that everyone is fine. They brought you back here as soon as they realized those darts contained the alien drug, but the doctors said they couldn't really do anything to stop it. They kept you sedated through most of it, but otherwise we just had to wait for it to pass through your system. When I finally got here you were having a seizure. I was so scared, Alex."

"Hey, I'm fine. I mean, I hurt like hell but from everything we've seen so far once this thing is out of a person's system they're ok, right?. No long term side effects. I'll be fine."

"But did you have to-"

"Kara," Alex squeezed her sister's hand back. "We've been through this before. This is my job. It's dangerous. Sometimes I'm going to get hurt."

Kara's nodding was interrupted by a familiar voice snapped from the doorway.

"That's bullshit."

Alex jumped and pushed herself up so she could see Maggie Sawyer standing in the doorway, arms folded across her chest, glaring daggers at her.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure your idiot butt is alive, Danvers. That's what I'm doing here." Maggie pointed angrily at Alex as she took two steps into the room.

Kara squeezed Alex's hand one more time then stood.

"I'm going to go get something to eat and let you two talk." She smiled down at Alex. "I'm glad you're OK, Alex."

On her way out the door Kara paused to whisper something to Maggie, who nodded without moving her glare from Alex. Then Kara was gone and they were alone.

Maggie stepped into the room until she was standing where Kara had been. 

"You're an idiot, you know that Danvers? I was there. I saw what happened. This isn't just an injury on the job. You deliberately put yourself danger."

Alex pushed herself up so she was sitting,  propped up with some pillows. "Burr has a three year old daughter, Maggie. What was I supposed to do, take the chance that whatever that trap was wasn't dangerous enough to deprive a little girl of her father?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," Maggie threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "you're not expendable! There are people who depend on you! Who care about what happens to you."

Alex frowned.  "Kara-"

"This isn't about Kara,  Alex!" Maggie, yelling this time.

Alex shook her head, starting to feel slightly dazed from the pain medication. "Then I think you're going to have to help me out here Maggie because my head really hurts and I have no idea what you mean."

Maggie stormed forward and leaned over the bed. Her hand slid behind Alex's neck and she pulled Alex forward, kissing her.

Alex swore she heard the beeping of the heart monitor in the room speed up as her own free hand came up to cup Maggie's cheek gently. When Maggie pulled back Alex felt like she'd run a marathon again. But a much more enjoyable marathon this time.

"Oh."

Maggie looked at her with tears in her eyes. "You know what I said about just being friends for now?"

"Yeah?" Alex could feel the smile starting to spread over her face.

"I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to date you, Alex Danvers."

Alex laughed, her own eyes filling with tears. "I think that can be arranged."

Maggie took Alex's hand and kissed her softly again. "Don't ever do that again, Alex. I only just met you. I can't lose you."

Alex smirked. "You getting soft on me, Sawyer?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and smiled back. "Yeah. I guess I am."

"Good."


End file.
